Unexpected Friend
by animelover11368
Summary: Inuyasha is a hot boy who has every girl at the palm of his hand. Kagome is a punk-ass girl who isnt really having a good life at hand. When a terrible secret is out who will comfort who in their hour of need? First Fanfic I&K and M&S pairings [COMPLETE]
1. Meeting their destiny at hall

Unexpected Friendship 

By

animelover11368

I didn't really plan this story to be a fanfic cuz it all started as a report I had to do in my

class. But I wanted to try it out so all I did was change the names n some things here n there. I

hope u like it since my frens really lik it but they said dat the plot is easy to predict since its

always the same. A boy n a girl hates each other so much they actually end up caring for each

other. Its lik the term, keep your love ones close but keep ur enemies closer.

* * *

As people grow up they begin to see changes of how they look and think however you never 

meet Kagome before. Kagome is like a person between a kid and a full-grown woman. She could act and

be a pest like a kid (plus even looks like one too for her baby cheeks) Kagome could look like a

teenager outside however has faced many tragedies in her life compared to many kids. When she was

little, her parents had died in a car crash so she and her siblings were entrusted to her uncle

Sesshomaru. Her uncle wanted nothing more, than to be out of the family so he forbids Kagome and

her siblings to see their other relatives.

"Oh my gosh Kagome! Inuyasha looks so hot with his new haircut!" Sango told Kagome as they

past by him. Sango soon pulled Kagome's long black hair since she found Kagome uninterested of the

subject. (Inuyasha's hair is short lol)

Kagome gave out a short yell when she felt a sudden pain in her head. She soon found Sango

responsible and yelled, "What was that for!"

"Did you even listen to a word I said!?!"

"Yea, yea I heard, you were like (Kagome begins to imitate Sango only making it sound like a

love, sick girl) Oh my gosh! Inu yasha looks hot with his new haircut!" Kagome begins to run knowing

Sango would have hated her guts by now.

Kagome could hear Sango's voice telling her "Kagome! Get back here!" Kagome dodged every

person in the hallway of her school while giggling like crazy. She looked back only to find Sango a

few yards away from her. A sharp pain hit Kagome hard plus adding to the fact Kagome was on the

floor.

"Watch where you're going baka!" A voice yelled from above her. (Baka idiot, moron, jerk)

Kagome looked up only to find her best friend's long time crush Inuyasha, staring right at her.

"Gomen." Kagome said as she stood up and dusted herself off. (Gomen Sorry) As she did so, she

began to check Inuyasha out. "I wonder why Sango is so cuckoo all over him? I mean sure, he has

pretty amber eyes that girls are so crazy about. Plus even cool white hair even though I think he

looks like it was from my grandpa. Heck he even has a "hot" body, as people would say but I don't see

why he's so special. I know he isn't tall nor small-"

"Hey I know I'm good-looking but quit staring!" Inuyasha said interrupting Kagome's trail of

thought.

Kagome was furious! (Who wouldn't b I mean a guy thinks that you like him by just looking at

them. People have to see the things in front of them right?) She felt so mad so she wanted revenge by

eating back his words. "Just asking myself why people even bothering liking an ugly jerk like you,"

Kagome said as began to pick up her binder and textbook lying on the floor.

Inuyasha was shocked! No girl has ever insulted him and never called him ugly. (The real

Inuyasha would never care if a girl like him or not. All he cares is that in a fight he would always

win)"There's something wrong with this girl." He thought. "Maybe she ain't straight." Inuyasha soon

began observing her.

He found her sort of childish. Her long hair makes her look pretty and makes her eccentric

from all the girls. She looked as if she was disguising herself as a boy for having baggy clothes

instead of those freaken tight clothes girls wear. However she looked like a girl by the way she stood

and act.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha scanning her from head to toe. " Hey I aint the one checking me

out!"

Inuyasha looked at her and then grinned "It aint my fault you're a lesbian"

Sango was well forgotten, as she got closer to Kagome. Sango could practically see Kagome

getting madder and madder. She inched closer waiting for Kagome's move.

"I aint no lesbian you fucking dumbass!" Kagome yelled, as she was about to launch an attack

wanting so badly to whip that grin out of his face.

"Kagome, stop it!" Sango yelled as she got Kagome's hand, holding her back for Inuyasha. A guy

from behind Inuyasha told him something and soon left. Inuyasha and the guy went straight to lunch,

not wanting to make any more trouble than it's worth.

Kagome turned around to stare at Sango's brown eyes. Kagome glared at her and soon yelled "I

COULD HAVE KICKED HIS FUCKING ASS!!"

"Are you ok from that fall?" Sango asked more concern at her being injured rather then the

fight.

"Yea yea I am" Kagome replied as she too started to go to lunch. Sango had just had about enough of

Kagome so she let it all out.

Kagome felt another sharp pain and turned "WHAT'D I DO NOW!!!

"For even thinking of getting away from the shit that you called me"

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Fine gomen. Sheesh how many times am I gonna get hit"

"More if you keep acting that way," Sango laughed as both headed for the cafeteria.

* * *

I hope you people like my first fanfic Plz tell me how you think about it n maybe ill update it…I

already finish the story so its just if ppl review about my story or not. I hope you review.


	2. Mistake or is it called fate?

On the last Chapter 

_Kagome turned around to stare at Sango's brown eyes. Kagome glared at her and soon yelled "I COULD HAVE _

_KICKED HIS FUCKING ASS!!" (00 Kagome has a dirty mouth)_

"_Are you ok from that fall?" Sango asked more concern at her being injured rather then the fight._

"_Yea yea I am" Kagome replied as she too started to go to lunch. Sango had just had about enough of Kagome so _

_she let it all out._

_Kagome felt another sharp pain and turned "WHAT'D I DO NOW!!!_

"_For even thinking of getting away from the shit that you called me"_

_Kagome sighed in defeat. "Fine I'm sorry. Sheesh how many times am I gonna get hit"_

"_More if you keep acting that way" Sango stated as both headed for the cafeteria._

At the noisy and dirty cafeteria of their public school:

"Man Miroku I'm telling you, that girl didn't fall for me" Inuyasha told Miroku as they finally got the entire "Inuyasha Is

great" club out of their table. The "Inuyasha is great" club isn't real but they just made anybody who like Inuyasha a

member. "But still she was blushing like hell"

Miroku sweat dropped since he found it weird that his best friend couldn't tell the difference from blushing to rage.

"Dude, she wasn't blushing, she was gonna kill ya if it weren't for her friend Sango."

"How'd you know about her friend? Are you crushing on her? Dude ya better tell me you ain't looking for a girl to go to

bed with yaw again"

"No way, HELL NO!! But she likes someone else. But hey this a fucking large school so I'll find someone else."

"Whose the guy she's digging on?"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha sadly and said "You"

Inuyasha felt so bad that he just put his I-Pod mini and hid the headphones when he put his hood up.

"Dude Kikyo is coming this way," Miroku stated but they were deaf in Inuyasha's ears.

Kikyo was the most beautiful girl in the boy's eyes however a slut to every girl. Her fairly long hair had the boys wanting

oh so badly to touch it. The girls try their best not to pull her hair even when they want to, very badly. Kikyo always had

tight clothes every time and she didn't bother with school. (I know the real Kikyo isn't like this so I'm really sorry for

Kikyo fans since this isn't the type of story you like)

"Hey Inuyasha," she began as she sat down across from him.

"What's she blabbing about? I don't see how she is so special that she could just walk here and not get in trouble."

Inuyasha thought as he saw Kikyo's mouth moving. He took his attention to the song "In the End" by Linkin Park and

began nodding his head to the beat of the song.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to be my boyfriend?" Kikyo asked. She watched Inuyasha nod his head repeatedly so

she thought instantly he said yes.

Kikyo was so happy she wanted to brag of with her new boyfriend.

"I'M INUYASHA'S NEW GIRLFREIND!!!" she yelled so loud everyone heard in the cafeteria. The teachers told her to

be quiet and she soon went back to her seat. Everyone was shocked for two reasons:

>One because Inuyasha **never** dated anyone even if he had every girl at the palm of his hand

>Two because the girls hated Kikyo now that she took Inuyasha away as well as the boys hating Inuyasha's guts for

taking Kikyo away.

"Aww man, Inuyasha's already taken by that slut" Sango stated, "I can't believe he would do that! I mean I bet she

doesn't even realize his a lefty!" (i dont really know is Inuyasha really is a lefty but i dont even know if he could write his

name > dats so mean to say though, ppl not able to write)

Kagome just had enough of Sango talking nonsense about boys. She clapped her ears together and started saying

"La la la not listening" so she wouldn't hear Sango's voice.

"Dude, you know what you just did!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha could see Miroku's mouth moving so he took of his

headphones.

"You were listening to music! You fucking dumbass! You just told that whore Kikyo that she's your stupid girlfriend!"

"I did WHAT! Wait, I'd just tell her she's wrong" Inuyasha knew Kikyo's reputation and also her record for dumping boys

for better looking ones. Inuyasha began to look for Kikyo in the crowd not wanting anything to do with her. However

found the "lesbian" instead, having a hard time with the news since Sango was trying her best to get Kagome to listen

to her.

"Maybe she ain't lesbian after all and maybe she **does** have feelings for me"(Ha! Keep dreaming Inuyasha, Shell lik

you when i make her to) Before Inuyasha knew it the bell rang. "I'll just tell her tomorrow"

Inuyasha soon went to class even though all he did was pull pranks on teachers. The teachers always threaten him

about him going to another school but they don't do any shit to him. All they do is give him a freaken detention which is

only for an hour. Like it's going to kill anyone in detention doing nothing. (I personally hate detention and my teachers

do take it personal when you act badly in their class. Heck, my teachers would call the police if it were that so serious. )

* * *

I actually did this chapter over since ppl kept telling about the mistakes, at first their was one review but soon it

became 14...i didnt notice till today since its Christmas


	3. Things arent always fair

Man i didnt know my story would get so much reviews...oo;;;; most ppl wont say dat 14 is alot

but its my first time so its good dat ppl r actually reading my story...ill slow down with the cursings

n ill change dat thing about kikyo being a boyfriend to Inuyasha....gomen gomen to ppl dat hate it

when i mispell things..In this chapter u ll learn the secret...hint a kid problem...Enjoy!

* * *

On last chapter

"_Maybe she aint lesbian after all and maybe she **does** have feelings for me" Before Inuyasha _

_knew it the bell rang. "I'll just tell her tomorrow" _

_Inuyasha soon went to class even though all he did was pull pranks on teachers. The teachers _

_always threaten him about him going to another school but they don't do any shit to him. All _

_they do is give him a freaken detention which is only for an hour. Like it's going to kill anyone _

_in detention doing nothing. (I personally hate detention and my teachers do take it personal _

_when you act badly in their class. Heck, my teachers would call the police if it was that so _

_serious. )_

When Kagome got home she found her uncle drinking as usual. Her siblings were doing their

HW scared stiff. When Kagome finished changing she did her homework as well.

"Fix the table!" Kagome's drunken uncle roared making everyone jump. Kagome's

siblings:Souta and Rin set the table as Kagome brought the leftovers from yesterday. When they

started to eat

at the round table, Ben accidentally spilled water on Kagome's uncle Sesshomaru.

"You freaken dumbass!" Sesshomaru yelled as he slaps Soutahard on the face. Souta's cheek

was all red like a tomato and had to resist from crying even though it felt like a door just slammed

on his face. (Did u know dat verbal abuse is more common then real abuse...most ppl wont say

dat its not so bad but verbal abuse is when ppl **keep** telling u dat**ur not good enough for **

**them**..dats pretty sad since u get most of ur confidence if from the ppl telling u dat ur good)

Kagome watched her brother try his hardest not to cry. She could almost feel the sting on his

face just by looking at it.

As they went to bed Kagome put ice on Souta's cheek to help it heal. Kagome had her siblings

put in bed while she looks at albums of her past. She looked at her parents' pictures and the life

she had when they were still alive.

Tears began to flow from her eyes "Oh mom and dad, why'd you have to leave us right where I

needed you the most" Kagome ended crying herself to sleep with her binder, the albums and her

bag all over her bed.

Rays of light hit Kagome's eyes waking her from her dreams. After Kagome's daily routine, she

fixed breakfast for her family. She called her siblings and they usually ran to the table however

instead of running feet she heard a loud crash of broken glass.

"What the hell was that!" Sesshomaru yelled and he came into the kitchen. Kagome went to the

source of the sound only to find it came from the glass lamp.Souta and Rinhad the brooms out

already cleaning the mess before their uncle came with the help of Kagome.

HoweverSouta, Rinand Kagome wasn't fast enough since Sesshomaru entered the room and

saw the mess. "You clumsy morons! I used **my money** to buy that thing!" Sesshomaru took his

slippers and was ready to aim at them. He absolutely despises kids especially the ones leaving

with him.

Kagome saw it coming and shielded her siblings with her back. Sesshomaru used his slippers

as a whip striking it down right on Kagome. The hit felt like a thousand niddles sinking into her

skin and every whip made it deeper and deeper. After like an eternity of this punishment

Kagome felt as is her skin was ripped out and she was trying her best from trying her eyes out.

Sesshomaru was soon satisfied and yelled "Get the hell out of here!" Everyone hurried to get

their stuff. Kagome didn't bother and put everything on her bed in her bag. When they were out of

the houseRin asked Kagome if she was ok.

Kagome just nodded and went to school trying her best to hide her tears. Luckily she wore a long

sleeve to hide her bruises from other incidents like this morning. When Kagome found her

friends she soon acted as if nothing ever happened.

" Hey lesbian "a voice and Kagome knew too well who it was who it was.

"Would you leave me alone? I ain't no lesbian and I have a name you know".

"So."

"So what!"

"What's your name?"

She sighed knowing that if she doesn't answer, the conversation would go on forever, "Kagome

for you're information."

"Well Kagome" Inuyasha took her hand and tried to kiss it as a joke "it was nice meeting you"

Kagome jerked her hand back however it made her sleeve reveal some of her bruises. Inuyasha

saw this and grabbed her hand instantly.

"Who did this to you?" He asked eyes full of concern. He knew she could be the most annoying,

irritaring, cocky, bothersome (you think Inuyasha went **over** board with the insults)person on

earth but it doesn't mean she deserve getting beat up.

"None of your business! Leave me alone!" Kagome yelled as she ran to the entrance of her

school. She hated admitting to everybody that she had lost her parents. If she did, she would be

treated a person that people would pity. Inuyasha tried to catch her but found she was merged

into the crowd in front of the school. ( i lik the part where she "merged" into the school :D lik shes

some ghost)

Inuyasha wasn't going to give up so easily. He managed to track Sango down from Miroku.

Miroku had everything you needed about Sango so Inuyasha could tell how much Miroku like

Sango. He felt as though he **had** to find out.

* * *

> Sesshomaru is sooooo mean in this one...plus too emotional about his property..Rin and

Souta's Kagome's brothers so pretty cool...Well I've decided dat in the end Inuyasha n Kagome

will just be freinds **instead **of lovers (the names says it all Unexpected Freind) Maybe ill make a

sequel when they **do **fall in love with eachother. Tell me wat u think about the idea to see if i

could write the sequel already


	4. Miroku's plan

Konnichiwa minna-san! i just found out that this story has 7 chapters so its almost done! Im trying

to write the sequel now so i

could just update it faster but if you want, i dont hav to do dat. You could giv me some ideas for

the sequel b4 its made so plz review!

* * *

On the last chapter 

"_None of your business! Leave me alone!" Kagome yelled as she ran to the entrance of her _

_school. She hated _

_admitting to everybody that she had lost her parents. If she did, she would be treated a person _

_that people would _

_pity. Inuyasha tried to catch her but found she was merged into the crowd in front of the school._

_Inuyasha wasn't going to give up so easily. He managed to track Sango down from Miroku. _

_Miroku had everything _

_you needed about Sango so Inuyasha could tell how much Miroku like Sango. He felt as _

_though he **had** to find out._

"Yo Sango! Tell me why Kagome had bruised on her hand!" Inuyasha demanded. At first Sango

hesitated but soon

thought if she told him, maybe he'd leave Kagome alone.

"It's from her uncle. She gets beat up by her uncle since her parents aren't around anymore. Her

uncle's an alcoholic and also beats up Kagome's little siblings. There I told you! Just leave her

alone since she's having a hard time as it is"

Inuyasha was shocked! (What a big surprise, not!) He would have never guess that Kagome was

having a hard time in her life.

"No, this aint right. Kagome should tell the police about this so she doesn't get hurt anymore"

"You just don't get it do you?" Sango told him as she ran to class. Inuyasha was soon left alone

confused and got another ticket to detention for being late in class.

When Sango couldn't see him no more she sighed, " He really cares for Kagome. Too bad he

doesn't like me" She thought, " Hey his best friend Miroku is really hot. Now that I think bout it,

Miroku is a lot better than Inuyasha even though Miroku is more perverted. But heck he's very

funny every time I see him." (That's a surprise since Miroku could never be funny unless he gets

beat up by Sango)

Inuyasha meet with Miroku at lunch since it was like their meeting place.

"So you told Kikyo yet?"

"Nope"

"Better start or she's gonna have you pampering her from head to toe. Trust me, I had her as a

partner and she made me do all the work!"

Inuyasha still thought of what Sango said. "What's not to get?" he thought but soon found Miroku

starring at Sango.

"Ask her out," he said as Miroku kept looking at her. Inuyasha finally understood how much

Miroku like, no loved Sango.

"Nah! She like you, remember?"

Inuyasha shrugged "From what I see, I'm already taken so just ask her out. Its wouldn't hurt to

try" (another new thing,since when did Inuyasha ever give advice to Miroku dat Miroku actually

took)

"All right man, it you say so" Miroku got up and headed to Sango's table. Almost immediately,

Kikyo took his place and chatted away with her looks and rules of having her as his "girlfriend"

Inuyasha wished Miroku would hurry up to

rescue him. (Another thing dats interesting…Miroku is actually Inuyasha's hero on this story)(P I

like to b creative sometimes with the characters)

When Kagome got to lunch with Sango she found she put her albums by accident in her bag. The

girls started to look at it and found a picture of Kagome crying with a bed behind her.

"Kagome why are you crying in this pic?" Sango asked.

Kagome blushed and said, "Its because I wet the bed for the first time so my mom thought it was

a good idea to take a picture of it"

Kagome's classmate started to laugh about other pictures like Kagome's brother making faces

and Kagome's siblings giving her bunny ears on Kagome's birthday.

Miroku was about a few feet away from Sango when he heard Kagome tell her classmates about

how she peed on the bed when she was little. Miroku chuckled at the thought as he taps Sango's

shoulder.

Sango turned around surprised. "What's up Miroku?"

"Nothing much but just wondering if you're free at Saturday?"

"Umm I guess so"

Miroku smiled. "Great, would you go on a date with me?" (It sounds the same as "Will you bear

my children for me?")

Sango would have fainted in front of him right there and then. "Oh my gosh! He's asking me out!

What should I do!"

Sango finally came to her senses and said yes to his offering.

Miroku smiled even more and went back to his table to save Inuyasha from the claws of Kikyo.

"Hey Kikyo you mind leaving my seat"

"Sure Miroku," Kikyo turned to Inuyasha "See you later honey" She blew Inuyasha a kiss, which

disgusted both Inuyasha and Miroku.

"She thinks I'm her husband or some slave to bow down before her"

Miroku chuckled. "That's a scary thought"

"So what's the news with Sango?"

"She said yes plus I learned Kagome peed her bed when she was little."

Inuyasha laughed picturing a little Kagome wetting the bed while crying her eyes out.

"Did you tell her yet?"

"No. I was trying my hardest to even stay a wake! She was blabbing bout some make up and the

"rules" of being boyfriend and girlfriend. I have to like carry all her books and wait for her after

school."

Miroku knew Inuyasha couldn't stand a chance of dumping Kikyo. "Maybe instead of telling her

since you're doing a lousy job, why don't you just show her"

"You mean cheat on her?"

"Yea but who would do that" The boys thought of the many members on the "Inuyasha is great"

club but found that Inuyasha would be stepping into a new relationship with another girl.

"How bout Kagome?" Miroku suggested.

"Nah, she wouldn't help me if I were the last person on earth."

Miroku shrugged "Blackmail her then, with that peeing the bed thing since no one actually tells

that they wet the bed" (Miroku is soo mean! )

Inuyasha thought of it and found Miroku was right. "Miroku you're a genius"

"Yea I know"

* * *

I may b finished by this story but new years so itll make everybody's new year wonderful lets say i

ts my gift to u > plus i am not a kikyo hater nor a kagome lover....i dont really wanna take sides

since my frens r either a kikyo n kagome...itll b lik taken someone's sides i just dont want to. N i

didnt make this a fanfic on purpose so i just made a character match thier personality n kikyo

was the only one i could think of...sry for ppl who r kikyo fans


	5. Deal is set

In this chapter it's the closest **ever** to an r-rated. Here you'll see the darker

version of Inuyasha. (The more perverted and more cocky version of

Inuyasha. If you don't want to read it just skip the passage on the line and

read after it. You wont lose get lost since ill summarized what the whole

point of the passage was. ENJOY!!!!!!!

* * *

_On last chapter_

"_Maybe instead of telling her since you're doing a lousy job, why don't you _

_just show her"_

"_You mean cheat on her?"_

"_Yea but who would do that" The boys thought of the many members on _

_the "Inuyasha is great" club but found that Inuyasha would be stepping into _

_a new relationship with another girl._

"_How bout Kagome?" Miroku suggested._

"_Nah, she wouldn't help me if I were the last person on earth."_

_Miroku shrugged "Blackmail her then, with that peeing the bed thing since _

_no one actually tells that they wet the bed" (Miroku is soo mean! )_

_Inuyasha thought of it and found Miroku was right. "Miroku you're a genius"_

_"Yea I know"_

Inuyasha ended up finding Kagome after school instead of waiting for Kikyo.

Inuyasha knew that Kikyo would yell at him in doing so but he hated her, so

why the hell would he care.

**behind this line has many cursings n a near rape situation. N no kagome **

**does not get raped by Inuyasha**

* * *

Inuyasha waited for Kagome outside her classroom. When she spotted him 

waiting there, she was ready to begin running however he was faster than

her. He grabs her long sleeve before she could do anything she had

planned. Kagome tries her hardest to get his grip of but found his grip was

strong.

"I see that you could stick around to talk Kagome" Inuyasha joked as she

stops struggling.

"What's ya want with me now! You're already killing me with your fucking ass

of a brain being around me"

Inuyasha acted hurt with her words but he knew a way to have her eat her

words. "Well if you like my ass so much you could come closer so we could

have fun playing"

Kagome was disgusted and she showed it to. She stuck her middle finger

towards him. (I know Kagome would never do that unless she's really pissed

off)

"Aww Kagome if you wanted that so much you could have told me so"

"In your shitfull thoughts called dreams" Kagome replied

"Don't worry Ill keep you up at night if that's what you're thinking"

"Get away from me" Kagome took that chance when he's distracted to get

away from him. For a split second Kagome was free however her victory

didn't last for long. Inuyasha had her pinned to the wall the moment he

realized her plan.

"What the hell do you want from me!?! If you really want someone to have

sex with you just get your stupid girlfriend. I'm sure she would love every

minute of it" Kagome yelled as she felt the wall behind her.

"I wouldn't go to bed with that bitch if she was the last person on earth. I

actually want you to help me get away from her"

When Kagome realized what he was going through, she suddenly felt that it

was better if he **had** her to make his life miserable. "Hell no! I don't wanna

be the one to break your heart" Kagome said innocently.

* * *

**ppl dat skipped this line read here: (the scene you skip was just a scene of **

**Inuyasha n kagome fighting with eachother about helping Inuyasha with the **

**kikyo incident)**

"If you aint gonna help, your going to have a hell of a day tomorrow" Inuyasha

stated.

Kagome felt very suspicious about what he said. "What do you mean?"

"Well the whole school will know that the punk ass of a girl named Kagome

is the same dumbass who had an accident when she was little. What's even

worst is that she had a pic to prove it"

"How the hell did you know that!!!" Kagome yelled as he let go off her.

"Now its your choice if you're gonna run…either way I win since you're

gonna be a laughing stock of the school OR I make your life miserable by

actually going out with you. If you go through it you wont get black mailed by

the same incident, I promise"

Kagome thought of it. It was better than everybody knowing about her

incident, but not good for her. She sighed. "If I could put up with Uncle's

beatings then I could survive a day of humiliation" Kagome thought.

"Its only going to be a day right?" she asked.

"Only if we could pull it off in one day but if she keeps bugging me then you

and me have to get serious about this cover up"

Kagome rolled her eyes "That ain't solving my problem about making your

life miserable but I could put up with it. BUT! You have to pull the end of the

bargain than you **never **pull this on me again. YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR

WORD OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!!"

Inuyasha was a bit startled. He never expected that from Kagome. Kagome

looked at her wrist watch to find she was late. She started to walk home to

find Inuyasha trailing behind her.

"Don't worry I'm a man that keeps his words. I told everybody that I'd never

get a girl till I graduate so I kept my word till now" he told Kagome as he

jogged to the side of her.

"But you still broke your word since you got Kikyo as your girl"

"Man it was a mistake! I didn't even know I was saying yes to her since I was

listening to music! ITS NOT MY FAULT I WASN'T LISTENING!"

"Well you really are a baka considering you haven't solve the problem by

yourself. Poor lil Inuyasha has to crawl to a girl to solve it"

Kagome turned on her recorder in her pocket so she could record the

conversation. She knew that Sango would want to have it. (She is like a spy

for Sango to get closer to Inuyasha)

"Oh shut up at least I didn't have proved I wet the bed."

"Now you do."

"What the hell to you mean! Don't play with me Kagome!"

Kagome showed the recorder, she rewind it and you could hear Inuyasha's

voice. _"Oh shut up at least I didn't have proved I wet the bed"_

"Well Inuyasha I'll just save this just in case you don't keep your word."

Kagome told him before she went to her apartment building, leaving

Inuyasha with a shock look on his face.

* * *

Kagome is soo cool smart too with the recorder but it was actually for 

Sango so Sango **really **likes Inuyasha in this story. Sorry to say that the

story is already half way through so I guess ill be doing the sequel soon :D.

Plz review the story!


	6. Cat fight!

hihi ppl..this is gonna b ur gift from me i hopeu liked it and just to let u noe...when

skool starts i wont be able to update as quick as i did when i was on vacation..ill try to

update every week but dats the best i could do. I mean i cant say every other day since i

hav skool everyday. i have alot of hws u noe..its hard to study 9th grade math when ur only

in 7th...anyways the sequel is getting made so JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER TILL

COMPLETION!!! well ill stop my blabbing...

disclaimer: i dont own Inuyasha (i mean who ever does) i dont c y i even put this up since

the message is the same but i hav to c dat im not stealing

_

* * *

On the last chapter_

"_Man it was a mistake! I didn't even know I was saying yes to her since I was listening to _

_music! ITS NOT MY FAULT I WASN'T LISTENING!"_

"_Well you really are a baka considering you haven't solve the problem by yourself. Poor _

_lil Inuyasha has to crawl to a girl to solve it"_

_Kagome turned on her recorder in her pocket so she could record the conversation. She _

_knew that Sango would want to have it. (She is like a spy for Sango to get closer to _

_Inuyasha)_

"_Oh shut up at least I didn't have proved I wet the bed."_

"_Now you do."_

"_What the hell to you mean! Don't play with me Kagome!"_

_Kagome showed the recorder, she rewinds it and you could hear Inuyasha's voice. "_**Oh **

**shut up at least I didn't have proved I wet the bed**_"_

"_Well Inuyasha Ill just save this just in case you don't keep your word." Kagome told him _

_before she went to her apartment building, leaving Inuyasha with a shock look on his _

_face._

The next day Inuyasha and Kagome had to hold hands in the hall. Everyone saw this and

soon was talking about it. However they didn't realize that Kagome was squeezing

Inuyasha's hand so hard it turned all red. Also Kagome had to seat with Inuyasha at lunch

so it ended up having Miroku seat with Sango, which they had no problems with. (Sango

and Miroku seem to be getting along)

Kagome kept kicking Inuyasha to make his miserable but Inuyasha just had about enough

so he ended up fighting back. Before anybody knew it the pretend couple was having an

all at out-war under the table. No one seemed to have notice but they couple did mange to

make Kikyo jealous without them knowing. (They didn't know since they were too busy

making each other miserable)

Kikyo went crazy seeing Inuyasha with another girl! She started to cry about the good all

days with Inuyasha even though it was only was for about two days. (Kikyo is so weird,

TWO DAYS IS NOT THE GOOD OLD DAYS!)

"Kagome had another thing coming if she thinks she could just waltz right in and get **my**

Inuyasha away" Kikyo thought "I'm going to make your life a living hell Kagome so you

better watch out"

The following days were okay except for the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome hated each

other's guts. Now they have to face rumors stating that they are dating.

"I thought this was gonna be stop after kikyo dump you!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"Of course but if we tell the truth were gonna b thought of as liars"

"Well fix it!! We had an agreement! Now everyfollower of kikyo is trying to kill me"

"Dont worry they cant kill you for real"

"Well it feels lik it! You aint helping one bit baka!"

"Hey whou calling baka peepy-chan!"

"**BAKA!**"

"**PEEPY-CHAN!**"

As they kept on yelling everyone stared at them. They began to whisper about how

Inuyasha actually lik both girls since he was never with just one. Another whispered that

kagome and Inuyasha had a big fight about kikyo.

Adding to the problem was that Kikyo kept throwing Kagome paper balls and rubber

bands. Kagome couldn't take it anymore and just snapped."Would you cut it out!" She

yelled as Kikyo stepped out the classroom.

"What did poor lil me do?" Kikyo asked pouting like she was innocent.

"Quit the act, I could see right through you. And you better stop throwing things at me"

"Well you took **my** Inuyasha away! Did you know about how me and Inuyasha was happy

before you came along"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore and did the only thing she knew: punched Kikyo pretty lil

face. Kikyo got angry and pulled Kagome's hair trying to rip out every strand of hair.

Before long there was a crowd watching them kill each other. Teachers trying to break

them up while the crowd cheering for them to continue.

Inuyasha was passing by when he saw this. He quickly got Kagome out of Kikyo's grip.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Let me go!" You don't understand a thing!" Kagome yelled as a teacher grab her and lead

her to the principal's office. The principal gave them a lecture about how they should

behave in the hall and they got of easy seeing they have no record. Well Kagome didnt but

kikyo did..even so they had their parents called about the incident. Kagome knew she was

gonna face hard time with her uncle.

When Kagome got out she look a mess: Her hair was all tangled and sticking out, her

white long sleeve was all wrinkled and she had bruises on her face. She was surprise to

see Inuyasha waiting for her.

"That was some fight you got yourself into" he smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea I guess" she smiled back but soon frown "but you know myuncle is gonna kill me for

what I did"

"I guess" Inuyasha thought back to where Kagome's uncle always beats her up. "You now if

you're having a hard time at something you could always count on me to be there to help"

Kagome began to laugh, "That's the sappiest thing I ever heard"

"Yea I know but at least I made you laugh. But Kagome I'm serious about what I said"

Kagome nodded "I'll be looking for you then"

When Kagome got home, her uncle was drinking alcohol like crazy. He turned his face to

look at her.

"Oo lookie here, the lil missy who got herself in a fight today" Sesshomaru began to move

towards her like a tiger hunting for it's prey.

Kagome began to back away however the wall didn't let her go any further. Sesshomaru

took out his belt and whipped Kagome like there was no tomorrow. Kagome had so much

whipping that she soon felt nothing. She could fell however the whips but not the pain. She

looked at the floor praying that he would stop but she soon discovered red liquid. She

touched it to realize it was blood, blood coming from her very body. (> i hate blood! I lik blood

inside me but never outside leaking lik an oil spill)

Sesshomaru soon stopped finding no interest anymore and went to bed. Kagome knew

she had to do something and she did what she knew best: ran away. She looked for her

siblings and found them with new bruises crying in the bathroom. Kagome took her

siblings outside to play to make them fell better but all of them found them crying on the

park bench huddle up.

"Inuyasha buy me some soup will ya" his mom yelled for the tenth time.

"Alright, sheesh you don't have to nag about it for like a 100 times" Inuyasha soon began

to go to the store.

As he was walking he could hear soft crying towards the park. He knew he should have

ignored it but curiosity got to the best of him. He entered the park and saw 3 people

huddled up as if they were about to play tag. It looked like everything was all right but as he

got closer he could hear crying again.

Inuyasha saw a white long sleeve except it had blood all over it. It soon clicks in his mind it

was the same thing Kagome was wearing today. He soon got worried and ran towards

them. WHO MIGHT THEY B E!?!

* * *

Just one more chapter till the end...well HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE! 


	7. a happy endingor is it?

On the last chapter 

_"Inuyasha buy me some soup will ya" his mom yelled for the tenth _

_time._

_"Alright, sheesh you don't have to nag about it for like a 100 times" _

_Inuyasha soon began to go to the store._

_As he was walking he could hear soft crying towards the park. He _

_knew he should have ignored it but curiosity got to the best of him. He _

_entered the park and saw 3 people huddled up as if they were about to _

_play tag. It looked like everything was all right but as he got closer he _

_could hear crying again._

Inuyasha saw a white long sleeve except it had blood all over it. It struck

his mind it was the same thing Kagome was wearing today. He soon got

worried and ran towards them.

"Kagome? Is that you?"

Kagome lifted her head at the sound of the voice as well as her siblings.

Inuyasha could see Kagome's eyes full of tears and was as red as

tomatoes. Inuyasha just couldn't take the pain she gets everyday.

"You know Kagome you should tell people about what your uncle's doing

to you all"

Kagome was soon very suspicious about how he found out "How the hell

did you know!"

"Umm Sango told me after I saw the bruises."

"Just leave me alone! You don't understand a thing!"

"Then tell me what I don't get! Sango says the same thing"

"My uncle loved my mom! After she died he couldn't take it and went to

drinking as a hobby to ease his pain" (ok wat she meant was dat he cared

alot about his sister)

"But your uncle shouldn't be abusing you for no reason! That's against

the law!"

"Even if we did, NO ONE wants us!"

"How bout your grandparents! There suppose to be helping you and your

family!"

"I know but my grandparents were sent away by my uncle!"

"So at least when people go to court you get to have somewhere to go

instead of an orphanage."

"Okay fine your nagging is killing me" Kagome soon felt dizzy and found

it hard to stay focus. Kagome fell unconscious right when she hit

Inuyasha's arms.

When Kagome got to finally wake up, she found herself staring at a white

ceiling far so different from her house.

"Hey, are you feeling better?"

Kagome turned her head and found Inuyasha holding her hand. He must

have been embarrassed and put her hand down.

"You know Kagome you're all over the news"

Kagome was very confused. "Why?"

"Since you fainted practically bleeding to death, the people in the hospital

had to now the truth so you're siblings told them everything. Though they

kept saying I was your boyfriend."

Kagome chuckled and urged him to continue. "Now your uncle is under

arrest for child's abuse and you're getting new guardians. Your

grandparents are gonna live with new now since your uncle if off to jail"

Kagome smiled at the new turned of events. "So I guess everything is

going happily ever after"

"No, not really since Kikyo still says you stole me away from her. She was

pulling all kinds of pranks in school making you look like a bad person."

"I guess Kikyo holds a big grudge on me"

"Yea but it's a good thing she had to move"

"That's good, no more girls throwing things at me"

"No, not really since now every girl from the "Inuyasha is great" club asks

me to be my girlfriend"

Kagome gave him a weird look. "The what club? I never heard of it"

"No it's a club me and Miroku made putting any girl who like me in"

"Soo like I said, it feels like a happily ever after ending for me"

"No not really"

"I just about had enough of you saying no! So please stop saying no"

"No since you're going to be my new girlfriend"

Kagome felt like gagging "And why the hell am I going to do that?"

"Because I'd tell everybody that you scream my name every time you

had a nightmare"

Kagome blushed at the thought. "I wonder what else I scream out when I

was out"

"No deal since you have no prove"

"Yea I do, I recorded you when you were sleeping since I knew you were

going to say yes"

"You are such a copy cat! That was my idea first!"

"Will deal with it

"Urgh, your so annoying! Fine I'll do it but I'm going to make your life a

living nightmare"

"How are you going to do that?"

"Like this!" Kagome yelled before she grabbed her pillow and started to

throw it at him.

"Hey! That's not how you're suppose to treat your boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend my foot!" Kagome kept throwing him anything from food to

bears; Inuyasha began to fight back as well.

Sango and Miroku were about to knock when they heard the commotion

in the room. They sweat dropped "They seem to be having fun in there"

Sango said.

"Yea lets just come back later before we interrupted anything" The two

went to where Ben and Kate were to tell them Kagome shouldn't be

interrupted right now.

The end

* * *

Sry sry dat me took lik a week to update my story...u noe with skool n everythin..i may not b able to get the sequel for a long time so just wait 


	8. Author's Note

Authors Note 

Ok minnasan i think i have some people confuse for this story is DONE. If you guys really like this story go to the sequal "Just a friend or a lover?" that story has already 3 chapters so i think you dont really wait that long to find out wat happens next.

-V Ja ne minnasan, c ya in my sequal


End file.
